Happy Halloween
by xSommerRegen
Summary: Öhm ja ein kleines Halloween Special :) / John freut sich riesig auf Halloween, nicht so wie Sherlock. Durch ein Missverständnis scheint das Fest verloren zu sein? Freunschaft/Humor OOC! Slash, allerdings nur minimal! (2012)
1. Chapter 1

_Ehm jaaaaah Hallöchen !_

_Ich weiß ich sollte eigentlich meine andere FF weiterschreiben, aber es mangelt mir im Moment an Kreativität! Aber ich habe sie nicht vergessen! :)_

_Hier nun ein Mini-spacial !_

_Die Idee kam mir gerade heute, weswegen ich nicht ganz weiß ob der zweite Teil noch rechtzeitig erscheinen wird._

_Keine Betaleserin, aus zeitlichen Gründen. Seid mir also bitte nicht zu streng ;)_

_Kommasetzung etc. sind Spezialeffekte !_

_ file/d/3060/86fnuepo_ höhö :)_

_OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC_

_Happy Halloween_

_1._

„_Muss das wirklich sein John?"_

„_Nein, nein ganz und gar nicht. Sie haben recht ich werde auf der Stelle die ganze Dekoration, welche ich in stundenlanger, _

_mühevoller Kleinstarbeit deponiert habe, wieder einsammeln und zusammen mit den Tüten voller Süßigkeiten, _

_die ich gestern extra eingekauft habe, in den Mülleimer schmeißen. Garkein Problem!"_

„_Ja, das würde ich bevorzugen", gab der Detektiv mit einem Gähnen von sich und rollte sich auf der Couch,_

_noch ein klein wenig mehr, zu einer Kugel zusammen._

_John schnaufte leicht verärgert auf. Glaubte Sherlock wirklich, er würde das tun? Manchmal war er sich nicht ganz sicher, _

_ob der Detektiv seinen Sarkasmus erkannte und falls er dieses gerade nicht tat, würde er noch bitter enttäuscht werden._

_Denn John hatte sich schon seit Tagen auf Halloween gefreut und würde bestimmt nicht, auf Grund der üblichen Stimmungsschwankungen, _

_seitens Sherlocks, auf das Ganze verzichten und so positionierte er weiterhin fleißig, kleine Kürbislichterketten an ihrem großen Fenster._

„_Was haben Sie eigentlich gegen Halloween? Sie scheinen es ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen", _

_fragte John um die bedrückende Stille zu verscheuchen und die Stimmung wieder ein wenig zu heben. _

_Erst zu spät kam ihm der Gedanke, dass die Antwort auf diese Frage, vielleicht genau das Gegenteil bewirken würde._

„_Von nicht sonderlich mögen kann gar nicht die Rede sein! Ich. Hasse. Es!", schnaufte Sherlock._

_Und voilà._

_Würde er eben den Hobbypsychologen geben, in der Hoffnung den Tag doch noch irgendwie zu retten._

„_Nun gut und…wieso hassen Sie es?"_

_Der Angesprochene begann sich unwohl auf der Couch hin und her zu räkeln. _

_Anscheinend war er nicht ganz glücklich über den Verlauf der Konversation._

„_Halloween ist unnötig, unproduktiv, schlichtweg langweilig", gab er kurz und knapp von sich._

„_Oh nein! Sie, mein Lieber", und mit diesen Worten drehte sich John erstmalig um, um seinen Freund zu begutachten. _

„_Finden so gut wie Alles langweilig, deswegen hassen Sie es aber nicht gleich. _

_Wenn Sie etwas langweilig finden ist es Ihnen einfach nur egal. _

_Nein, da muss noch mehr dahinter stecken, damit Sie von Hass reden können."_

_Auch Sherlock hatte den Blick gehoben und betrachtete seinen Kollegen nun eindringlich. _

_Er war ein wenig überrascht, dass konnte er nicht leugnen. John kannte ihn anscheinend schon besser, als er dachte,_

_denn er hatte den kleinen aber feinen Unterschied bemerkt._

„_Hm, es scheint, als hätte ich doch einen positiven Einfluss auf Ihr Beobachtungsverhalten…_

_obgleich ich mir gerade wünschte, Sie würden mit Ihrer bisherigen Blindheit durch die Straßen Londons streifen._

_Das würde mir zumindest die anstehende Erklärung ersparen, denn ich bin wirklich nicht scharf darauf, das Vergangene nochmal in mein Gedächtnis zu rufen", _

_gab der Detektiv von sich und massierte sich dabei langsam die Schläfen._

„_Ach es ist nur", und mit diesen Worten sprang er auf, hielt es nicht mehr auf der Couch aus, durchkreuzte das Zimmer _

_und gesellte sich an die Seite von John._

„_Ich wurde früher, als ich noch klein war…und mich nicht zu wehren wusste", fügte der Detektiv noch zwischen verbissenen Zähnen hinzu. _

„_Von Mycroft gezwungen…mich zu verkleiden und von Haus zu Haus mit ihm zu gehen. _

_Es war schrecklich! Er war schon damals unausstehlich, seine Präsens kaum zu ertragen. _

_Von den Erwachsenen, die uns sagten wie niedlich wir doch seien will ich gar nicht erst anfangen _

_und dreimal dürfen Sie raten wer am Ende die ganzen Süßigkeiten gegessen hat! _

„_Sie? Sie sind zu Halloween rumgegangen?" John konnte sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen._

„_Und als was? Albert Einstein, Galileo Galilei oder doch John Glover?"_

_Sherlock warf John einen abschätzenden Blick zu, bevor er antwortete._

„_Nein, nein…nichts von Alle dem. Ich bin jedes Jahr…als Pirat gegangen."_

_John wartete._

_Und wartete._

_Auf ein drangehängtes Scherz,oder War ein Witz._

_Als dieses aber nicht folgte, fing er leise zu kichern an, versuchte sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und beäugte den Detektiv überrascht._

_Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein?_

_Den Todesblick, der ihm zugeworfen wurde machte es auch nicht besser, da er sich nun, den vor sich Stehenden Sherlock…_

_in einem Piratenkostüm vorstellte… _

_mit einem Holzschwert in der Hand…_

_auf der einen Schulter einen Papagei und Oh Gott! Mit Dreadlocks, wie Jack Sparrow sie trug-_

_Nein, jetzt konnte er sich wirklich nicht mehr halten und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, _

_hielt sich den Bauch und versuchte die Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln zu wischen._

_Mit einem Murren, wandte der Detektiv sein Gesicht vom Kleineren ab und murmelte so etwas wie:_

„_Kann ja nicht Jeder schöne Erinnerungen an dieses Fest haben, so wie Sie."_

„_T- Tut mir Leid Sherlock…es muss sicher höllisch für Sie gewesen sein, mit Mycroft um die Häuser zu ziehen, aber Ja Sie haben Recht. _

_Meine Erinnerungen an Halloween sind durchgehend positiv", brachte John noch unter leichtem japsen hervor, _

_immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht._

„_Und wieso feiern Sie dann nicht mit Ihrer Schwester und lassen mich mit dem ganzen Kram in Frieden?"_

„_Woher-?"_

„_Das ist nun wirklich kein Kunststück John. Es ist üblich, dass Geschwister zusammen das Ritual vollbringen, _

_von irgendwelchen wildfremden Leuten Süßigkeiten einzusammeln. Wobei einem doch als Kind immer gelehrt wird, _

_nichts von Fremden anzunehmen? Ein Wiederspruch in sich selbst, finden Sie nicht auch? _

_Wie auch immer…das Fest erinnert Sie offenkundig an die schönen Zeiten mit Ihrer Schwester. _

_An die Zeit, in der Sie sich noch mit ihr verstanden haben, lange vor ihrer Alkoholsucht. _

_Allerding ist von diesem Verhältnis heute nicht wirklich viel, um genau zu sein, Garnichts, übrig geblieben ist…_

_Wollen Sie wirklich Ihre kostbare Zeit damit verschwänden, in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen?"_

„_Wissen Sie eigentlich Sherlock-"_

„_Vermutlich."_

„_Nein! Wissen Sie eigentlich, dass es manchmal besser ist einfach…die Klappe zu halten." _

_John gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, seinen Rest an gute Laune zu wahren, was sich nun wirklich schwierig gestaltete. _

_Er atmete einmal tief durch. Nein, selbst sein Mittbewohner konnte ihn diesen Tag nicht nehmen. _

_Es stimmte natürlich, er freute sich jedes Jahr auf diesen Tag. Natürlich hätte er auch genauso gut traurig sein können und dem kaputten Verhältnis mit seiner Schwester nachweinen können, aber er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass sie sich einfach auseinander gelebt hatten und das nicht nur wegen der Trinkerei._

„_Sherlock…mir ist Halloween wirklich wichtig und - wieso erkläre ich Ihnen das überhaupt. Sie haben es doch eh schon deduziert- _

_Hören Sie ich verlange ja auch nicht, dass sie die Euphorie in Person sind und hier Feuer und Flamme sind…_

_Es wäre nur schön, wenn Sie sich ein wenig mit ihrer… Weltuntergansstimmung zurückhalten würden…bitte", und dabei blickte er dem Detektiv nun direkt in die Augen, stellte fest, dass in diesen die Dickköpfigkeit, zu schwinden begann. _

_John war das wirklich wichtig._

„_Nunja…ich glaube, ich werde mir das ein oder andere Kommentar, verkneifen können…für Sie."_

_John atmete erleichtert auf, widmete sich wieder den Lichterketten vor sich und murmelte noch ein leises ' Danke ', _

_von dem er aber wusste, dass Sherlock es noch gehört hatte._

_Sherlock beobachte John, wie er das letzte Geschmück anbrachte. Einen kleinen Sensenmann, welcher von der Decke baumelte._

„_John, ich werde noch einmal kurz in das Labor gehen, habe da etwas vergessen."_

„_Gut, aber beeilen Sie sich! Es wird schon bald dunkel!"_

„_Jaa! Nicht, dass ich die nervtöt- kostümierten Kinder verpasse", versuchte Sherlock noch einmal die Kurve zu kratzen._

„_Ich meine das ernst! Wenn Sie die glücklichen Gesichter sehen, mit den strahlenden Augen, _

_werden selbst Sie aus ihrem Eisblock schmelzen."_

_Doch schon hatte sich der Detektiv seinen Mantel übergeworfen, sich seinen Schal umgelegt und war Richtung Tür gestürmt. _

_John glaubte noch ein 'Wohl Kaum' zu hören, aber da konnte er sich auch irren._

_Die Dämmerung brach schon an, als John Schritte auf der Treppe vernehmen konnte. Kurze Zeit später, stand der Lockenkopf auch schon wieder in der Wohnung, die Wangen entgegen ihrer Natur, ein wenig gerötet, durch die Kälte, die Einzug in London gehalten hat._

„_Und? Hatten wir bereits Besuch?", fragte dieser nun, wobei er wirklich interessiert klang._

„_Nein, aber es wird bald los gehen! Es ist ja schon fast dunkel!", entgegnete John sichtlich euphorisch._

„_Tee?", und wie aufs Stichwort machte John sich in Richtung Küche auf, um sich und dem Detektiv einen Tee aufzusetzen._

_Die Zeit verging._

_Schon lange war es dunkel._

_Die Teekanne leer._

_Noch kein einziges Kind hatte geklingelt._

_Langsam begann John sich zu wundern._

_Wieso kam denn keiner?_

_Mrs. Hudson meinte, dass sie jedes Jahr sogar fürchten musste, zu wenig Süßkram eingekauft zu haben, _

_da unzählige Kinder, der 221b Baker Street, einen Besuch abstatteten._

_Er legte sein Buch beiseite und schritt zum Fenster, welches direkt zur Straße zeigte._

_Da waren sie doch!_

_Kleine Mumien, Gespenster, Hexen, Vampire oder Ähnliches! Liefen stolz mit ihrer Beute durch die Nacht Londons._

_Wieso, verdammt noch mal, klingelte keiner?_

…

_Oh da! Ein kleines Mädchen, als Kürbis verkleidet, nahm Kurs auf ihre Eingangstür…_

_John konnte es nicht wirklich beobachten, da es sich ja direkt unterhalb des Fensters abspielte, _

_aber er sah wie das kleine Geschöpf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen und weinend das Weite suchte._

„_Was zum? –", murmelte er und sah fragend den Detektiv an, doch dieser zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Schultern _

_und widmete sich wieder seiner Geige._

_John aber, wollte es nun genau wissen und begab sich zur Treppe. _

_Er wollte wissen, was die Kinder daran hinderte, zu ihnen zu kommen und als er unten angekommen war und die Eingangstür öffnete, _

_konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen…_

„_SHERLOCK ! WAS ZUR HÖLLE–"_


	2. Chapter 2

Halli Hallo :)  
Sooo, hiermit ist nun auch mein Mini-Special zuende  
Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird.  
Tut mir Leid...dass es nicht wirklich komplet am 31ten zu lesen war!  
(auch diesmal kein Beta) - Kommasetzung etc. sind Spezialeffekte !

John ist ein wenig dramatisch...  
...und Sherlock ungewohnt einfühlsam  
deswegen betone ich nochmals :

OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC OOC

Happy Halloween

2.

Ein Kopf.

Dort lag ein Kopf!

Ein abgetrennter, blutiger Kopf!

Die Augen weit aufgerissen, starr und leblos nach vorne gerichtet!

Eine kleine Blutlache, hatte sich bereits gebildet.

John zog scharf die kühle Nachtluft ein.

Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, denn als Mediziner erkannte er sofort, dass es sich hierbei um ein echtes Exemplar handelte.

John starrte fassungslos zu Boden, wobei das Ganze zur Krönung auch noch mit zwei roten Grablichtern, beleuchtet wurde.  
Selbst ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.

Kein Wunder, dass sich niemand zu klingeln traut…Mit so etwas vor der Tür.

Der Schock wich, um der Wut, die sich nun in ihm ansammelte, Platz zu machen.

„SHEEEEEERLOCK !", konnte John nur aufgebracht nach oben schreien, bevor er die Tür zuknallte und nach oben trampelte.  
Er riss die Wohnzimmertür auf, stürmte mit wenigen Schritten zu Sherlock, welcher faul auf der Couch lag,  
griff sich dessen Kragen und zog sich den Meister Detektiv, bis auf wenige Zentimeter heran.

Perplex wurde er von diesem gemustert.

„WAS SOLL DAS?", schrie John ihm ins Gesicht.

„Ich weiß nicht…was Sie meinen." Kam es allerdings unbeeindruckt vom Größeren.

„Oh, stellen Sie sich nicht dumm! Wir beide wissen, dass Sie es nicht sind! Also was, verdammt nochmal, soll das?...  
Ich meine natürlich das, was da vor unserer Haustür liegt", und sein anfängliches Gebrüll, hatte sich zu einem Zischen verwandelt,  
welches allerdings nicht weniger wuterfüllt war.

Sherlock aber ging gar nicht auf die Frage ein und versuchte nun den Stoff, Johns eisernen Händen, zu entziehen.  
Ohne Erfolg, der Blonde dachte nicht mal daran ihn loszulassen.

„Sie- Sie sind unglaublich! Zuerst verbreiten Sie den ganzen Tag schlechte Laune, dann zeigen Sie ein wenig Verständnis für meine Bitte,  
sich zu benehmen, nur um am Ende doch…mein-...unser-…was auch immer-…Halloween zu sabotieren!  
Sie wussten genau, dass es die Kinder abschrecken würde!"

„Ich habe gar nichts sabo-"

„Und dann haben Sie nicht einmal die Courage, dazu zu stehen?!", unterbrach ihn der Blonde sofort.

„John, ich wollte doch nur-"

„Ja! Sie wollten, denn SIE wollen immer irgendetwas und da liegt das Problem!"

Nun war es Sherlock, der den Arzt böse anfunkelte.

„Geht es hier wirklich nur noch um die Kinder?"

„Ja. Nein. Auch! Aber vor allem geht es darum, dass Sie einfach kaum Rücksicht auf Andere nehmen!  
Ich hab wirklich nicht viel von Ihnen verlangt, lediglich, dass Sie MICH wenigstens dieses Fest feiern lassen…  
Sie wissen, ich bin kein Mensch, der in Selbstmitleid badet Sherlock, ich ertrage viel…  
Ich ertrage SIE! Weil ich Sie, trotz allem, mag …..…  
ArghGott, Sie wussten genau wie viel mir Halloween bedeutet, aber Sie haben mal wieder nur an sich gedacht!"

„Selbst winzige Tropfen, bringen das Fass irgendwann zum überlaufen", fügte John noch hinzu und stieß den Detektiv, ruckartig von sich weg, zurück in die Polster der Couch. Der Größere, hatte ihm genauestens zugehört und in seiner Mimik lag etwas Verletztes, in seinen Blicken,  
fast schon etwas Flehendes, doch dieses konnte John nicht mehr sehen. Er hatte sich bereits umgedreht und sich seine Jacke geschnappt.

Nein, Nein, Nein, Nein! So war das alles nicht geplant!

„John bitte, lassen Sie es mich erklären!"

„Nein", kam eine kurze, prägnante Antwort von diesem. Er wollte hier weg, aus Angst, noch etwas zu sagen, was er wirklich bereuen würde.

„John bitte! Es ist alles ganz an-"

„Sherlock! Lassen Sie es gut sein! Wirklich! Ich bin es ja eigentlich nicht anders von Ihnen gewohnt!  
Sorgen Sie dafür, dass der Kopf wegkommt, ansonsten haben wir noch bald eine Klage am Hals!", und mit diesen Worten, überbrückte er die paar Meter zur Treppe und war auch gleich darauf verschwunden, nicht aber, ohne die Wohnzimmertür noch einmal geräuschvoll, zuzuziehen.

John stapfte gerade die 17 Stufen der 221b Baker Street runter, als sich unten eine Tür öffnete und Mrs. Hudson erschien.

„Mein lieber John! Was ist denn nun schon wieder bei euch beiden los? Ich habe euch, bis hier unten streiten hören", fragte diese und Sorge schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Mrs. Hudson, es ist…es ist nur die alte Geschichte, aber diesmal hat er sich selbst übertroffen."

„Oh nein, was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?"

„Anscheinend haben Sie noch keinen Schritt vor die Tür gemacht, was ich Ihnen auch abraten will…  
Er hat dort nämlich, anlässlich Halloweens, einen abgehackten Kopf positioniert, welcher alle Kinder verscheucht hat….…  
aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Sherlock wird sich darum kümmern und gnade ihm Gott, wenn nicht…", versicherte John ihr,  
wobei er die wiederaufkeimende Wut, nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte.

Mrs. Hudson schien im ersten Augenblick etwas verwirrt zu sein, bevor sich Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„Ach herrje!...Ich fürchte, dass das alles meine Schuld ist", sagte sie. Die Stimme nur noch ein Flüstern.

„W- Wie meinen Sie das? Sie haben doch gar nichts damit zu tun?", nun war es an John verwirrt dreinzublicken.

„Ich fürchte doch…Sie- Sie müssen wissen, dass Sherlock vorhin bei mir war und mich fragte, wovor normale Menschen sich gruseln würden. Er sagte mir, dass Sie die Wohnung dekorieren würden und er Ihnen helfen wollte, außerdem schien er ungewohnt gut gelaunt zu sein…  
Dann habe ich ihm ein paar Sachen aufgezählt…unteranderem auch abgetrennte Körperteile und…  
Ohh es tut mir so Leid, wirklich so Leid! Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass ich ihn damit auf solche Ideen bringen würde", brachte sie noch heraus, bevor ihre Stimme versagte.

„Oh Mrs. Hudson! D-Das ist doch nicht Ihre schuld! Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass…Sherlock-"

„Hören Sie, er meinte es wirklich nur gut mit Ihnen! Er wollte Ihnen eine Freude bereiten.  
Er sagte, dass heute ein besonderer Tag für Sie wäre und er etwas dazu beisteuern müsse."

Johns Augen wurden groß. Das hatte er wirklich nicht von dem Detektiv erwartet.  
Dieser hatte sich seine Bitte wirklich zu Herzen genommen?…Und wie hatte er ihm gedankt? Sein Magen zog sich zusammen.

„Oh Gottund ich habe ihn so angeschrien…ihm Sachen an den Kopf geworfen…und ihm unterstellt, dass er-…  
Mrs. Hudson! Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, aber ich…sollte vielleicht zu Sherlock-…"

„Natürlich, natürlich! Gehen Sie John, reden Sie mit ihm. Es ist so schrecklich, wenn ihr zwei euch streitet", murmelte die ältere Dame und drückte John zur Ermutigung, kurz die Hand.

John atmete hörbar ein und erwiderte ihre Geste, bevor er sich langsam auf den Weg zurück nach oben machte.

„Aber machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe", konnte er gerade noch sagen, bevor er ihre Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Nun war es still in der 221b Baker Street. John atmete erstmals tief durch, bereitete sich auf das Kommende vor.  
Er wollte, sollte, musste sich entschuldigen, doch war ihm die Situation gänzlich unangenehm.

Er zögerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor er leise die Tür öffnete und eintrat. Sherlock saß noch immer genau da,  
wo er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Die Beine, bis an den Oberkörper angezogen und die Arme um diese geschlossen, blickte er starr geradeaus.  
Er sah alles andere als wütend aus, obwohl er, wie John fand, jedes Recht dazu hatte. Er traute sich trotzdem nicht ihm allzu nahe zu kommen, weswegen er ein paar Schritte vor ihm, zum stehen kam.

„S- Sherlock. Ich wusste nicht, dass-…also ich hab mit Mrs. Hudson gesprochen und-…. Hören Sie, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung,  
dass Sie das für mich getan hatten. Ich bin wirklich davon ausgegangen, nun ja, dass es Ihr Ziel war unser Halloween zu sabotieren.  
E- Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid!"

Sherlock blickte immer noch starr geradeaus, bemerkte wie John immer nervöser wurde.

Dann schloss er kurz die Augen und blickt, dem Doktor direkt ins Gesicht.

„Das war wirklich nicht meine Absicht", kam nun endlich auch etwas von dem Größeren, wenn auch seine Stimme, leiser als gewohnt war.

„Ja, das weiß ich auch…jetzt zumindest", gab John kleinlaut von sich.

Der Detektiv löste sich aus seiner Starre und Klopfte mit der Hand, auf den Platz neben sich.  
Sofort folge John der Einladung und ließ sich neben Sherlock nieder.

„Sie sind also nicht mehr sauer auf mich?"

John schaute ihn perplex an. Wie kam er, nach alle dem, auf diese Idee?

Er wollte ihm doch nur eine Freude bereiten!

Der Sherlock Holmes wollte, ihn John Watson, glücklich durchströmte ihn, ein warmes Gefühl.

„Ich? Gott nein! Wie könnte ich."

Der Dunkelhaarige atmete erleichtert auf.

„Gut…denn ich kann es gar nicht leiden, wenn Sie auf mich sauer sind John", und die grauen Augen, schienen förmlich Johns zu durchbohren.

„Immerhin haben Sie sich solche…Mühe gegeben. Es war sicher schwer diesen Kopf-…..  
wie haben Sie eigentlich-….will ich es überhaupt wissen?", gab John leicht amüsiert von sich.

„Nein ich glaube nicht. Außerdem werden Sie sonst vielleicht noch der Beihilfe beschuldigt.  
Denn mich erwarte, spätestens morgen Mittag, deswegen ein Anruf von Lestrade."

Und damit blickten die Beiden sich an und fingen an zu lachen. John konnte endlich wieder aufatmen, zu groß war die Erleichterung,  
welche ihn nun packte. Der Tag war wirklich brutal anstrengend gewesen, mit dessen Höhen und Tiefen.

Als das Lachen langsam wieder verstarb, drehte er sich um und wollte gerade aufstehen und 'Tee? ' fragen,  
als sich zwei Arme um ihn legten, sich auf seinen Bauch positionierten und ihn zurückzogen.

„Nein, bleiben Sie hier", kam es fast schon flehend von dem Größeren und er konnte dessen Locken an seinem Nacken spüren.

John genoss augenblicklich die Wärme, die von jeder Stelle ausging, an der sie sich berührten. Unbewusst lehnte, auch er sich etwas weiter nach hinten, um dem Größeren noch ein Stückchen näher zu sein.

Leicht benebelt ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, dieser blieb an einer Schale, welche vor ihnen stand, kleben.

…

„Was sollen wir eigentlich mit den ganzen Süßigkeiten machen?"

„Essen."

„Essen? Dass ein solcher Vorschlag, ausgerechnet von Ihnen kommt", sagte John, ein Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Hmh, das hier ist was Anderes. Ich sagte doch, dass ich bis jetzt nie die Möglichkeit hatte, Halloween Süßigkeiten zu essen."

„Ach Ja! Ihr Bruder! Ich erinnere mich. Aber Sie müssen aufpassen, sonst sind Sie bald derjenige,  
der sich Diättipps von Mycroft geben muss", und John versuchte gar nicht erst den neckischen Unterton in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.  
Sherlock kommentierte diese Aussage sofort, indem er den Griff um den Kleineren verstärkte, als eine Art Zurechtweisung,  
aber auch er konnte sich ein kleines Kichern nicht verkneifen.

John nahm sich nun eine Handvoll Bonbons und reichte einen davon, über seine Schulter, nach hinten, doch nichts passierte.

...

„Em…Sherlock?"

„Hm?"

„Ihr Bonbon?"

„Geht nicht, hab keine Hand frei", nuschelte er.

„Sie könnten loslassen",

„Sie könnten mich füttern", sagte dieser schlagkräftig, wobei seine Stimme einem Hauch glich.

Augenblicklich verschwandt das Lächeln aus Johns Gesicht und eine aufkeimende Nervosität überkam ihn.

Wieso, verdammt nochmal, war er so nervös? Ach ja, Richtig !  
Er war gerade dabei seinen männlichen Mitbewohner, welcher die Arme um ihn geschlungen hatte…zu füttern.  
Die Situation war eindeutig zweideutig!

„Ach und John. Um das, was sie vorhin angesprochen hatten, bevor Sie aus der Wohnung gestürmt waren, nochmal aufzugreifen ….  
Ich mag Sie auch…sehr sogar", mit diesen Worten verstärkte der Größere, nochmals sanft seine Umarmung und schmiegte dessen Gesicht an Johns Nacken.

John fiel fast der Bonbon aus der Hand, als er die tiefe Stimme Sherlocks nun direkt an seinem Ohr vernehmen konnte.  
Gleichzeitig war er heilfroh darüber, dass er mit dem Rücken zum Größeren saß, denn er war sich sicher, dass sich gerade eine unheilvolle Röte über seine Wangen legte.

Ein leises Kichern war zu hören.

„Ihr Puls, John."

~Vielleicht doch nicht das schlimmste Halloween aller Zeiten~


End file.
